Hold
Hold is the cargo hold of the SS Anubis and the first area entered. Zones Hold A This is the starting area of the Level. It marks the debut of the Plasma Shotgun on a Platform which leads to the Depository or Passageway. There are also Machine Gun and Pistol Capacity Crates next to you. Magnus is also in front of the door, who tells Juno about Vela's Capture. Hold B This is the first area of this zone. It shows 2 Sniper Drones on 2 Platforms, A Few Solider Drones and a Purple Stag Drone in a pit with Two Tribals behind an Explosive Barrel. There is also a Plasma Shotgun Capacity Crate on a Platform next to the Life Force Door. Over the room, There is a Cell Door Panel that can be shot. There is also a Walkway around the Level which is the path to the Depository and the Passageway Tunnel. Hold C There is a Cell Door Panel next to the door. There are some Four Five Unit Gemini's on top of each central machine. There will be Solider Drones waiting to shoot you and some Arachno Drones in 2 Groups. There is also a Pistol Capacity Crate next to the Life Force Door. Hold D This is shown to be the Ship's Generator Room. There is a moving platform which helps you cross to both sides. To your left, There are Drones, a Tribal, a Machine Gun Capacity Crate and a Cell Door Panel. On the other side, There are more Drones that you have to Vanquish to unlock the Life Force Door. There is also a Coward Drone who has a Full Health Gemini inside of him. Under the Generator, there is a Cell Door Panel which may be difficult to deactivate. On the top is some sort of Crossword shaped bridge that has a Totem Pole which unlocks the Blue Drone as a Multiplayer Character, another Cell Door Panel and a door to another place. Hold E This zone features more enemies then the other zones. There are two Cell Door Panels in this area. One is on a high wall which is facing the red signed door that you were from, and another under breakable glass which leads you to a tunnel. There is a Cluster Bomb Capacity which is facing the Hold D Door. When you reach the top of the Platforms, there will be Cyclops Drones flying around in a pattern which will give you a hard time to destroy to open the Life Force Door. Going through the tunnel shows a glass windowed tube showing the view of space. Hold F This is a small tunnel where you will find Cockroaches. When you walk further, you will find a central machine which has nine Mizar Tokens and Treasure Chest holding the Cluster Bombs. There is also a tunnel which leads you to a Floyd Mission. Hold G This is the Floyd Mission Area. In this mission, you have collect Four or Eight Circuits before the time runs out. In the Spaceship Piece Collecting Journey, you will be given Earplugs to give to Ivana Bear at the Water Ruin. Hold H This is a Prison for the Tribals and Vela. There will be a close Panel next to a Tribal, which deactivates the cell door with a Tribal you are looking at right now. If you don't talk to Vela and run up to the exit, It says "she has the key to open this door". There are Seven Tribals in this room. Thye exit features your spaceship that you will leave from this place. Gallery Snapshot 1 (21-09-2018 8-47 PM).png|The Starting Area (Hold A) Anubis PL.jpg|Juno Getting his own Plasma Shotgun Snapshot 2 (21-09-2018 8-49 PM).png|Hold B Snapshot 4 (21-09-2018 8-49 PM).png|Hold C Snapshot 5 (21-09-2018 8-50 PM).png|Hold D Snapshot 6 (21-09-2018 8-51 PM).png|Hold E Snapshot 7 (21-09-2018 8-51 PM).png|The Hold E Tunnel Snapshot 8 (21-09-2018 8-51 PM).png|Hold F Snapshot 9 (21-09-2018 8-52 PM).png|The Floyd Mission (Hold G) Snapshot 10 (21-09-2018 8-52 PM).png|The Prison Room (Hold H) Category:Zones